


East to the Road Then South

by My2BrownEyes



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner wakes up from being the Hulk in a log cabin in the woods where a man names Logan lives alone. Bruce knows he should leave, but he just can't seem to tear himself away. Logan/Bruce slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East to the Road Then South

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for SmcdsShipper19. I know I should be writing To Be Redeemed especially since I left it off at a cliffhanger, but the first 20% of this story has been on my computer for months. And Logan and Bruce finally told me the rest of it. Tomorrow I will take up TBR again. I promise. Until then, I hope you enjoy the below.

Dr. Bruce Banner wakes in a nice warm bed. He knows this isn’t where he was last, but he keeps his eyes closed and relishes the comfort. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to have to start asking the questions that come every time this happens.

The scent of coffee fills his nose. It smells delicious and beckons him to waken. It can’t be too bad if there is coffee. The smell alone causes his brain to start working.

Bruce was just outside Philadelphia when General Ross and his men tried to take him in. How the hell did they get to him? Where was S.H.I.E.L.D.? Aren’t they supposed to be keeping those nut jobs away from him?

Things happened. People were going to get hurt. Bruce tried to get as far away as possible, but there came a point where he had to let go. Or maybe The Other Guy took control. He doesn’t know which. It doesn’t really matter.

And now Bruce is here in a warm bed. He’s naked. It’s something he should be used to by now, but he has never been an exhibitionist. He isn’t tied down. He isn’t in pain. These are good things.

Oh, that coffee smells good. The scent coaxes his eyes open.

It looks like a log cabin, a hunting lodge. There are the expected taxidermy animal heads on the wall…a couple of bucks, a bear, a moose. There’s a shelf with a squirrel that looks like it’s about to strike at some invisible enemy. It’s very cozy…if you’re into dead things.

Bruce lifts his head to get a better look around. He sees a man in worn jeans and a blue flannel shirt in a kitchen area. The scientist can only see his back. The hair is brown, about as long as Bruce’s.

“You awake?” the man asks as he pours coffee into a mug.

“Apparently.”

The man turns around. He has a beard and piercing blue eyes. He walks two cups to the bed. “You a mutant?”

“No. Scientist.” Bruce sits up and takes one of the cups gratefully. “Thanks.” He watches the man watch him. “Did you bring me here?”

“Yep.”

The scientist takes a drink. It’s like a warm elixir bringing him back to life. He takes a moment to relish the taste and feel of it. He takes another sip, holds it in his mouth for just a moment, and swallows slowly. It feels wonderful going down his throat. But now it’s time for the questions. “Where am I exactly?”

“Near Silent Lake Provincial Park.”

“And where is that?”

“Ontario.”

Bruce almost does a spit take. “Canada?!”

“Yep. Take it it wasn’t where ya started.”

The scientist shakes his head. “I started in Philly.”

“Huh. You American?”

“Yeah.”

“Might be difficult ta get back without i.d.”

“I’ve got…people I can call. They’ll be able to help me out.”

The man nods. “Legitimate or…?”

“Legitimate.”

He looks at the man in the bed. “Figures. Mind leavin’ me out of it? I don’t really do legitimate.”

“I understand. I didn’t really do legitimate either until a few months ago.”

“What changed?”

“New York.”

Recognition dawns in the blue eyes. “Oh, right. I thought I recognized ya. Aliens and gods. Who’d a thought.”

“Certainly not me.” He takes another drink of the coffee. It’s perfect.

“Hungry?” the stranger asks as he gets up.

“Yeah. Um, ya got anything I might be able to, um, wear?”

“So you don’t usually walk around naked?”

Bruce chuckles nervously. “Uh, no. The lack of clothes is thanks to the big green monster that likes to come out every so often.”

“We met,” he says as he gets a flannel robe from a drawer and gives it to Bruce.

“Did I…? Are you okay?”

“Son of a bitch slammed me against a tree and broke my arm. Other than that, fine.”

That’s odd. Both of the man’s arms seem okay. The scientist examines them as best he can from a distance as he puts on the robe. “Sorry. Which arm?”

“Left,” he replies as he loads a plate up with eggs and sausage.

The left arm seems fine to the scientist. “I’m Bruce, by the way.”

“Logan.” He sets two plates on the small table.

“Thank you, Logan. I really appreciate the hospitality.”

Logan sits and nods. “Eat up,” he says and takes his own advice.

“You said he broke your arm?” Bruce shoves some food in his mouth. It’s delicious.

“I heal fast.”

“Do you have the X-gene?” Bruce is suddenly fascinated. He’s never met anyone with the mutated gene before.

“Yep. You have an accident or did the experiment not come out the way you thought?”

“Accident.”

“Rough.”

“You’ve no idea.”

They eat in silence for a while. 

“This is really good,” Bruce says when he can’t stand the silence any longer.

“Thanks.”

“So you live up here alone?”

Logan leans back and scowls at the man wearing his robe. “What’s it to ya?”

Bruce raises his hands apologetically. “Just making conversation.”

“I ain’t interested in conversation, Bub.”

“Bruce.”

“What?”

“My name is Bruce not Bub.”

Logan rolls his eyes and continues to eat.

“You called me Bub,” the American mutters.

“When you’re done with that, there’s the door,” he says with a slight incline of his chin. “Use it.”

“And the robe?”

“Consider it a gift.”

“But…How…Where’s the nearest town?”

“Head east until you get to a road. Follow it south. You’ll find it soon enough.”

This isn’t going the way Bruce had hoped. “Okay, well, do you have a car or something? Could you maybe drive me? I can pay you…once I have pants and a wallet.” He rubs his eyes and shakes his head at how ridiculous he sounds.

“I’m gonna be busy.”

“Doing what? Chopping wood?” He can feel his anger rising, and that is not good.

“Hey, I did you a favor bringin’ you here.”

“I didn’t ask for it!” Bruce stands up abruptly and heads outside. He feels the horrible sensation of losing control. He takes just over a dozen steps away from the cabin and removes the robe.

“I thought you said you didn’t walk around naked.”

Bruce turns around to find the mutant has followed him. “Didn’t want to ruin the one piece of clothing I now have.” When he sees the man step forward, he raises his hand in warning. “Stay away.”

“What triggers it?”

“Anger. Fear. Increased heart rate.”

“That’s gotta suck.”

“You have no idea.”

“Still, if it’s any consolation, I think you _should_ walk around naked. It suits you.” He gives a lopsided smile and takes a drink from his coffee cup.

Brown eyes furrow in confusion. “What?”

Logan shrugs. “Just sayin’ you got nothin’ ta be ashamed of.” He runs his blue eyes over the naked body in front of him. Before when he was bringing the stranger to the cabin, he didn’t let himself appreciate the view. But now that it’s on full display, he has no such qualms. “Nothin’ at all.”

Bruce feels naked, well and truly naked and exposed, and he wants more than anything to cover himself. “What?” he says again, because what else can he say?

“I’m sayin’ you gotta nice body. Now take the compliment and say ‘thank you’.”

“Thank you,” the scientist says automatically.

“There. Now was that so hard?”

“What?”

Logan walks towards him. “What exactly don’t you understand?”

“Everything,” he says slowly. “You think I have a nice body?”

“Yep.” The mutant reaches down and picks up the robe then hands it to Bruce. “Be a shame ta cover it, but seein’ as how you wanna get to town…”

He hadn’t noticed before that the Canadian is shorter. He barely notices it now. Now all he notices is the handsome face, the intense blue eyes, and the smirk that is making him feel like an idiot. “Where the hell am I again?” Bruce asks as he takes back the robe. Their fingers brush against each other causing a jolt of something between them.

“Canada. Land of maple syrup and universal healthcare. You like maple syrup, Bub? Sorry, I mean Bruce.”

“Yeah,” the American says slowly.

A lascivious smile appears on Logan’s face. “I can think of a few uses for maple syrup right now.”

Bruce’s eyes grow big, and he holds the robe in front of his chest. “Are you hitting on me?”

“You’re the one who ain’t leavin’, standin’ there all naked and adorable.” He laughs at how flustered the words are making the man in front of him. “Town’s that way,” he says looking east. “When ya get to the road, head south.” Then he turns around and goes back into the cabin.

Bruce stands there dumbfounded. He has no idea what just happened. What’s worse is that he doesn’t know if his heart rate is increasing due to anger, embarrassment, or arousal. With his luck, it’s probably all three. He puts the robe back on and looks east.

Logan is cleaning the kitchen when he hears the door open and close. “This ain’t the way to town,” he says without looking up.

“Yeah, that much I know,” Bruce replies. “Thought I’d help you clean up first…as a thank you.” He grabs the pan from the stove and takes it to the sink. Then he takes a dishtowel and begins drying the dishes that the Canadian has already cleaned.

When the dishes are almost done, Logan says, “I ain’t drivin’ ya into town.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.”

“My clothes won’t fit ya. You’re too big.”

“Wasn’t going to ask for that either.”

“Then what were you gonna to ask for?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to say thank you.”

Logan turns and looks at the doctor whose eyes are tinged with sadness. “You’re welcome.”

“You really like my body?” Bruce regrets the question as soon as it leaves his lips. He has no idea why he asked it, but it’s too late now.

“Wouldn’t o’ said it if I didn’t.”

“Oh.” He feels heat rising into his cheeks. Bruce looks down so that he doesn’t have to see the brilliant blue eyes. “Um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Logan examines the man who won’t look at him and won’t move. He sees the blush that has risen into the cheeks and the tension in the shoulders that are level with the man’s ears. “Was there somethin’ else?”

“East to the road then south.”

“Yep.”

“Bathroom?”

“Ya got the whole damn woods.”

“Are you serious?”

Logan smiles. “Through there,” he nods towards a door Bruce hadn’t noticed before.

“Is it okay if I shower? I’m feeling a little ripe.”

“And there it is. Yeah, fine. Be my guest. I’ll grab ya a towel.”

Bruce goes into the bathroom and relieves his bladder. It feels really good, like his entire body is finally able to relax. He flushes the toilet and steps back. The robe is untied and slips off his shoulders, landing in a pile on the ground.

“Towel,” Logan says from the doorframe.

Bruce jumps. “Geez. Don’t scare me like that.” He grabs the towel, again somewhat accidently touching the mutant’s fingers with his own. His breath hitches, and another blush comes to his face. It doesn’t help that the mutant is just standing there smiling at him. “Thanks.” He gets into the tub, puts the towel on top of the toilet, and pulls the curtains closed.

“Let me know if ya need any help in there,” Logan calls.

“I think I can manage.” He turns the water on, gets it to the right temperature, and takes a nice hot shower.

The water is eventually shut off. Bruce opens the curtains and half expects to see the Canadian still standing in the doorway staring at him. He’s a little disappointed when that isn’t the case. He dries off, puts the robe back on, and steps back out into the main living area.

Logan is lying on the bed reading a book.

Bruce looks at the title out of curiosity. “Call of the Wild. Fitting.”

“Uh-huh.” His eyes look up at the scientist wearing what was his robe. “Anything else?”

The scientist crosses his arms at his chest. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Ya slept. Ya ate. Ya showered. What’s next?”

“Nothing, I guess.”

They lock eyes for a moment. Bruce’s brown holds an un-askable question. Logan’s blue are practically daring the scientist to do something, anything.

The Canadian smirks and says, “Head east –“

“I know. I know. Fine. If you want me to leave, you just have to say.”

“If you wanna stay, you just have to ask.”

“I…I should probably go.”

“No one’s stoppin’ ya, Bub. Sorry. Bruce,” Logan corrects keeping his lips puckered after the sound of the man’s name has already left his lips.

The scientist licks his lips. “Yeah, uh, right.” He turns towards the door and hesitates. From his periphery he can see the man get off the bed and walk towards him getting closer and closer. Suddenly Logan is in front and a little off to the side of him, only their shoulders overlapping. But he’s close, very close, too close, less than a step away.

Logan runs a finger down Bruce’s chest just along the robe’s edge.

“You want me to stop? I know how anxious you are to get back to town and all.”

“No. Don’t stop.” He can’t believe he’s saying this. He should go. He knows he should go. What’s worse is that he knows if this continues he could turn back into Hulk. As Bruce feels his blood beginning to rush down to his groin, he steps back. “I…I have to go.”

Logan grabs his arm with more force than the scientist expected. “You always this much of a tease, or am I special?”

“No, I…” Damn. This was turning out all wrong. “East to the road then south.”

The Canadian releases the arm. “East to the road,” he says sliding his hand along the robe’s belt before untying it. “Then south.” The muscular hand slides down and gently squeezes Bruce’s cock.

The American lets out a gasp as he begins to harden. “This is dangerous,” he breathes.

Logan leans in, his lips two breaths away from the man in front of him. “Wouldn’t be half as fun if it weren’t.” He starts to massage the growing cock.

Bruce grabs the Canadian’s hand, the one currently attached to his dick, and pulls it away. “I can’t,” he groans. It’s been a weird couple of days, and as much as Bruce wants this pornographic fantasy to continue he knows it would be best to walk away. “East to the road then south.”

“That’s right. East to the road then south.”

Bruce doesn’t move. He wants to move. He has every intention of moving, but he can’t.

“Problem?”

“Might not be a good idea to walk around in the woods wearing only a bathrobe while I’ve got an erection.”

A smile gradually appears on Logan’s face. “Well I was gonna take care of that for ya, but you stopped me.” He leans in closer, his lips brushing against the scientist’s skin. “I still can if you want.” The hand being held back by Bruce moves forward an inch. The fingers reach out and brush against the sensitive skin.

Bruce pushes Logan back, grabs two handfuls of blue flannel, and rips apart the muscular man’s shirt, the sound of rapidly opening snaps filling the air for half a second.

A white a-shirt hugging a muscular torso can be seen in the gap of the open blue flannel fabric.

The scientist takes a breath. “What the hell am I doing?”

“Takin’ what you want,” Logan replies as he removes the flannel shirt. His arm muscles, only hinted at in the heavy material, are on full glorious display. Reaching under the flannel robe, he grabs Bruce by the waist and pulls him into a hungry kiss.

The American kisses back. He kisses back with a need that frightens him. But he can’t stop. His hands grab onto the thick neck and pull the man closer.

Their tongues crash against each other, attacking and taking all that they can. They break apart only long enough to take a breath or two. Then their mouths are together again, teeth and lips and tongues frantically searching for the heat of the other.

Logan walks Bruce to the bed, pulling at the robe until it lies forgotten on the floor. He breaks away to remove his a-shirt and take a breath. Then they are together again. Another break to get the jeans off. They don’t cooperate, and the men find themselves wrestling to get Logan free of them.

They fall onto the bed, Bruce sandwiched between it and the man with blue eyes. He can feel Logan’s erection rubbing against his, and he can’t believe this is actually happening. The scientist laughs into the Canadian’s mouth.

“Somethin’ funny?” Logan asks.

“This. All of this.” He looks up at the man who suddenly grinds into him. It only makes Bruce laugh more. “I just might need to thank General Ross.” When the brow above him furrows in confusion, the American pulls him down and kisses him some more.

He pushes Logan away. “Um, do you do this often?”

“Nope.” He starts to attack the scientist’s neck.

“Any diseases or anything I should be concerned about?”

Logan’s head pops up. “Healing factor, remember? I’m clear. And anything you give me won’t stay.”

Bruce nods. “Good.”

Their mouths find each other again as the Canadian’s hand grabs hold of the thigh below him and pulls it up. His other hand fumbles to open the nightstand drawer and pull out the jar of lubricant he keeps there. It’s usually used for solo activities but not today. He leans his body to the side to more easily open it and dip his fingers inside. Once it’s closed, he tosses it away.

“Wait. Who’s entering whom?” Bruce wants to know.

“My place,” Logan says while lubricating both their cocks.

Bruce’s mouth opens at the contact and moans softly.

“I enter,” the Canadian tells him while inserting a finger into the tight anus.

The American’s head lifts up at the sensation, and he bites into Logan’s neck. He can feel the finger working in and out of him, trying to get him to relax. Finally, Bruce unclenches. Then he groans and tenses again when a second finger is inserted.

Logan’s mouth is on his, trying with slowly moving tongue and lips to get him to relax again. Bruce begins to kiss back as the sensation turns pleasurable.

A third finger joins the first two, separating and spreading him. He feels his heart rate increasing, feels Hulk beginning to take hold. “Slower,” he groans.

The Canadian slows his movements from mouth to hand to pelvis. It seems to work. And soon he has Bruce begging him for more. He pulls out his fingers and lines himself up. He looks into the brown eyes and waits for the okay. A nod tells him to go ahead, and he slowly enters the scientist.

Logan lowers himself down before starting his long, slow thrusts. As soon as he gets a steady rhythm, he wraps a hand around Bruce’s cock and begins to stroke with each forward push.

Somehow, Bruce has no idea how, thinks it is a fucking miracle to be honest, Hulk stays away and lets him have this amazing moment of pleasure.

And then brown eyes close as his nerves catch fire and make his body writhe.

Seeing the reaction, Logan is sure to hit that spot again and again, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. “Like that Bruce?”

“Yes! Oh, God, yes,” he chokes out. His hands are digging into the man’s flesh, feeling the hardness of the muscles beneath the skin. He can feel all of his own muscles tensing as the Canadian drives him further and further to the edge. “Oh, God. Oh, please don’t stop.”

The only answer Logan gives is a grunt with each forward movement of his body. Damn but this mad scientist feels so fucking good around him. He knows he probably shouldn’t have taken advantage, but fuck that. They’re both enjoying themselves. It ain’t like the scientist didn’t have plenty of chances to leave.

The Canadian feels the hands on his back grip tighter just before Bruce cries out, his seed shooting against their skin, his muscles spasming around the mutant’s cock.

Logan speeds up, his head down and eyes closed, working as quickly as possible to his own release. He feels the hands on his back slacken but continue to move with him. And then he feels a mouth kissing and sucking on his neck just before he’s bitten again. The Canadian growls as his back arches and he continues thrusting through his orgasm.

Bruce’s hands pull Logan closer as he’s filled with sperm. Then he feels the weight of the man above collapsing onto him.

After a few moments spent catching their breaths and enjoying the feeling of their newly-relaxed muscles, Logan pulls out and rolls over so that they are lying side by side, both looking up at the ceiling.

“Glad ya stayed?”

“Yeah,” Bruce responds. The feel of ejaculate trickling out of his ass is only mildly distracting. “Glad you took me in?”

“You could say that.” Logan turns his head and looks at the scientist. “Still gotta go?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably looking for me as we speak.” Brown eyes turn to look into blue.  
“You said you wanted to stay out of it.”

“They got a tracker on you?”

“Not that I know of.”

Logan nods. He scratches his chest. “No green guy,” he observes.

“It’s a Canadian miracle.”

A wry smile appears on the Canadian’s lips. “Well, we’re very polite.”

“Is that what you are?”

“You want me to throw you out?”

“I believe you already tried that.”

“And I believe you tried to leave.”

Bruce smiles at the truth of that statement. “Guess neither one of us was very good at getting me to leave.”

“I ain’t complainin’.”

“Neither am I.” Bruce leans over and gives Logan a soft kiss. “I should get up, head east to the road.”

“Then south,” Logan supplies.

“Right.” He doesn’t move.

“You’re movin’ awful slow, Bub.”

“It’s Bruce.”

“That’s what I said,” Logan lies.

“Do you have a phone?”

“Nope. Don’t wanna be found.”

The scientist’s face falls. “Oh.”

“You gotta phone?”

He shrugs. “I did.” 

Bruce gets up reluctantly and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. He is soon joined by Logan who does the same. He goes back to the main living area and picks the robe up off the ground and puts it on as Logan puts on the jeans they worked so hard to remove. They walk silently to the door.

The American walks outside.

The Canadian leans against the doorframe, one hand slowly scratching his bare chest.

Turning around for one final look, Bruce says, “And I never saw him again.”

“You know where I live. You ever wanna come back, just backtrack from town. North then west.“

“Of course. It’s not like it’d be difficult to know when exactly to head west.” He pauses to look one last time at the man whose bed he just shared. “Good-bye, Logan. Thank you.”

The Canadian nods.

The scientist turns to the east and starts walking.

“Hey, Bruce!” Logan waits until the man turns before continuing. “Maybe next time bring a change of clothes.”

He laughs. “I thought you liked me naked.”

“I do. I’d just like the option of tearin’ the clothes off ya.”

“I’ll remember that. Next time.” Bruce Banner turns and walks off into the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Incredible Hulk music plays. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
